


Упоение

by analgin13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analgin13/pseuds/analgin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфик по мотивам прекрасного арта Kysachaya</p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="http://i.imgur.com/SR7SHa2.jpg"></a>
    <br/>
    <img/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Упоение

Джастин слегка поддает бедрами, и реальность теряет свои очертания. Время замедляется, и все вокруг утопает в молочной дымке. Откидываюсь на подушки, выгибая шею, и забрасываю руку за голову. ХО-РО-ШО. Джастин двигается неторопливо, не спеша толкается вперед и невыносимо медленно скользит назад. Мое сердцебиение, как метроном, с каждым ударом попадает в его четко выверенный ритм. Джастин нежен и сосредоточен. Оглаживает руками мой живот, не пропуская ни кусочка кожи, спускается изящными пальцами ниже. Добирается до члена и начинает мягко поглаживать головку бархатистыми подушечками больших пальцев. Пробегаясь по члену. Вниз, вверх, обхватывает обеими ладонями

Смотрит завороженно, не отрывая глаз от то появляющейся, то исчезающей в его руках головки. Аккуратно проводит пальцем по щелке, смахивая первые проступившие капли. И, не удержавшись, облизывает палец. Его лицо расслабляется, напряжение уходит, сменяясь удовлетворением. Так же он светится, когда заканчивает свои картины, и он доволен результатом. Кончик языка мелькает между губ, и я не могу удержаться от того, чтобы не выпить его улыбку. Мечтаю раствориться в его наслаждении, в то время как он, словно скульптор, лепит мое собственное. Точно зная где размять, где надавить, какую точку задеть, а какую проигнорировать. Чтобы вернуться к ней в самый пик наслаждения и удвоить удовольствие.

Время тянется, как резина. Теряюсь в нем так же, как уже начинаю теряться в пространстве и в Джастине, покачиваясь на волнах предоргазменного блаженства. Капелька пота стекает по виску Джастина, и я слизываю ее, чем запускаю пятую скорость в нашем до того неспешно, но слаженно работающем механизме. Джастин начинает наращивать темп, вбиваясь в меня все сильнее и сильнее с каждым толчком. Никакого «назад» больше нет, только вперед. Глубже. Сильнее. Яростнее. Будто он пытается добраться до моего сердца, и у него получается. Мой метроном синхронизируется с его ритмом, и все удовольствие сосредотачивается внизу живота, скручиваясь в тугую пружину. Джастин хватает меня за запястья. Задерживает на вдохе дыхание. Из последних сил толкается в меня, и обрушивается сверху, яростно ловя губами мой крик удовольствия, вжимаясь всем телом, укрывая собой, закрывая, не давая пропасть ни капле наслаждения. Топит меня в любви и ласке, и тонет в них вместе со мной.

Реальность возвращается, время снова начинает свой отсчет, но молочная дымка не рассеивается, и, надеюсь, не рассеется никогда.


End file.
